Administrative Core Abstract An experienced team of scientists and staff members forms the Administrative Core (AC); they will manage the proposed center and provide the needed supports to all studies and cores to assure that each team successfully achieves their stated aims. The AC will specifically provide the necessary administrative, logistic and fiscal supports to the proposed research projects and future pilots to attain their scientific aims. The AC will also support all efforts related to the dissemination of new knowledge, practices, and policies that improve the health status of the nation's ethnic minority populations experiencing health disparities. Specifically the AC will: 1) Support the Investigator Development Core (IDC) in its efforts to reach out to all eligible early career and postdoctoral candidates to participate in the pilot studies initiative. 2) Support the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) to disseminate new scientific information quickly and accurately through a variety of mechanisms and strategies. 3) Provide the necessary management, coordination and fiscal oversight across the center. 4) Conduct an ongoing evaluation of the Center performance and management to ensure successful attainment of its proposed aims and completion of all its proposed activities. The Steering Committee (SC) will be the main governing body of the proposed Specialized Center. The Executive Council will oversee the management, organizational, and implementation of the research agenda together with the appropriate community partners and in consultation with the Community Advisory Board. The Council serves as a decision-making and organizational strategic planning body. The Administrative Core (AC) team implements the day-to-day management of the center under the leadership of the Executive Council and the Center Director. The Specialized Center's AC Team includes: 1) Director (PD/PI), 2) PI of the IDC, 3) Co-PI of the IDC, 4) Evaluator, 5) Director of Development and Implementation, 6) Senior Advisor, 7) Center Operations Manager, 8) Center Fiscal Manager, and other support staff. The AC Team meets weekly and acts as the main administrative body of the Specialized Center. Administrative Core members also provide technical assistance on how to anticipate costs, prepare budgets, write budget justifications, and ensure that PIs follow human subjects' protocols. The AC will provide pilot applicants with professional development and career enhancement opportunities through seminars, workshops, and the Health Equity Lecture Series focused on knowledge, practices, and policies to improve the health of minority and underserved populations. The AC will support the development of new externally funded grant applications, including identification of potential grant mechanisms, budget, budget justification, protections of human subjects, and coordination with the Office of Research and Sponsored Project Administration at ASU.